


Side Eye

by ZafiraMente



Series: Exposition [3]
Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraMente/pseuds/ZafiraMente
Summary: You know at some point, *someone* had to explicitly bring up the weird aspects of the relationship.





	Side Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't imagine that seriously no one said anything, especially with them both openly still calling each other brother and sister, and the fact they weren't really hiding their relationship anymore. I have a feeling that a similar conversation was happening with Mahir, Maggie and George off to the side as well. Maybe I'll get inspired to write that one too!

“I’m sorry, Shaun, I have to ask. I can’t believe someone else hasn’t brought it up first.” Becks had a mixture of exasperation and curiosity in her voice.

“Okay…what?” He steeled himself for something crude and inappropriate. They’d both been expecting it since George proved who she was in front of the team. Becks had pulled him aside at the Agora to grill him.

She frowned deeply. “You still call her your _sister_, man.” Becks was almost pleading. She had been trying to assimilate her mixed feelings about what had been disclosed. On one hand, it explained _so much_. On the other hand, she couldn’t help her knee-jerk disgust to the concept. 

Shaun smiled fondly, looking out of the corner of his eye, glancing over at George, chatting with Mahir across the room with Maggie. “Yeah.” The smile turned a little sad as his focus returned to the woman in front of him and giving a half shrug. “It’s a title no one can take away from us and gives us the same rights as if we were married.” His eyes cut back over to his “new George”. He wondered idly if they could get away with marriage, now that she was a clone. 

“Well, it’s a little awkward though when people see a “brother and sister” with their tongues down each other’s throats.” While her words were crude, the teasing tone softened it. 

He rolled his eyes. “Not something other people normally see.” 

Becky quirked a brow. “Maybe before, but uh hate to break it to you….you can’t hide this from anyone anymore.” He shot her a questioning look. “I think anyone who see the two of you together now will notice. You were codependent before. You’ve taken it to a whole new level.”

“Yes, I suppose having to kill my sister and then getting her clone back has made us a bit more clingy,” Shaun said dryly. 

“It’s not just that. It’s how you look at each other. It’s a little annoying, honestly,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“How we look at each other.” Shaun was mildly amused at the chiding from Becks.

“Yes, like she is the only person on earth that matters.” An eye roll from her companion, because he couldn’t deny it: to him, she _was _the only person who mattered. He waited for her to continue. “Yeah, that’s how people look at their soulmate, not their sibling.” She paused, considering. “Is it sad that you and your cloned dead adoptive sister’s pseudo-incestuous relationship is the most normal one I know?” 

Shaun smirked. “You should probably throw in there that I’m crazy.” He could make jokes about it, now that he had a George, or reasonable facsimile thereof, to hold in his arms at night. 

“That’s how low the bar is,” Becks couldn’t help but laugh as she answered.

Shaun laughed with her. It was definitely insane when he heard it phrased that way. George glanced over his way, and he was once again almost overwhelmed by having her back.

Becks watched the quick exchange of eye contact and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you’re never going to be able to hide this.” 

She was right, but now the consequences of people knowing about them paled to the reality of when there wasn’t a George to look at him with the open love he saw in her eyes, knowing it was reflected in his own.


End file.
